1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a mobile terminal capable of capturing a video and storing images.
2. Background of the Invention
A mobile terminal can record and reproduce videos, and display graphic user interfaces (GUIs) for operating the different functions of the terminal. Also, mobile terminals include notebook computers, cellular phones, glasses and watches capable of displaying screen information, game machines and the like.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can capture still or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast sand the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Many efforts include not only changes and improvement of structural components implementing a mobile terminal, but also software improvement to support and improve functions of the terminal.
In recent time, as a camera installed in a mobile terminal exhibits an improved performance and the users' needs increase according to functions of the camera, various functions of capturing videos and images are under development. However, when a large amount of images is captured, specifically, when images included in a video are separately stored, an additional task of grouping those images is inconveniently required.